


Distracted

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's having a hard time concentrating





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Distracted by Frankie

30 Nov 98  
Disclaimer: CC, 1013, FOX--> owners of these fine beasts, uh, characters  
Rating: R for language, M/K UST  
Summary: Mulder's having a hard time concentrating.  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: Very, very short. Thanks to Sue, Mimi, and Fleur for the beta. Any other screw ups are mine.  
Feedback: That would be a wonderful. I might actually learn something. 

* * *

Distracted  
by Frankie

"Mulder, I cannot get this in that tiny hole."

"Sure you can. Just one fluid movement. Don't tense up. Follow through is everything."

Krycek closed his eyes and very gently tapped the ball. It fell into the hole.

"Yeah! See, you're a natural at this."

"Mulder, it's miniature golf. I don't believe people are naturals at this. I think they're just mutations of people who are better at other things and only come here to experience the humiliation of missing a putt because there's a windmill blocking their shot."

"You're just jealous because I'm kicking your ass."

Krycek picked up his putter and slung it over his shoulder. He looked Mulder square in the eye. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something else to my ass?"

Mulder grabbed Krycek and crushed his mouth against the younger man's...

"Mulder?" Krycek waved his hand in front of Mulder's face. "Are you in there?"

Mulder shook his head. "What?" 

"I said you'd better watch what you say. I could beat you at any second."

Mulder grinned. "In your dreams, Junior."

"Keep it up, Old Man." Krycek looked around the course. "When do you suppose our contact's going to show?"

"Hard to tell." Mulder made a shot and grinned triumphantly at his partner.

"Mulder, you suck."

Mulder placed a hand on Krycek's chest and leaned in to kiss his ear. "Umm, would you like me to demonstrate how well I do that?"

"----over there, Mulder?" Krycek's question broke through Mulder's thoughts.

"What?"

"Isn't that him over there?" 

Mulder looked in the direction Krycek indicated. "No." He looked at his watch. "I don't think he's coming."

Krycek looked at Mulder, frowning. "Are you okay? You seem distracted today."

"No, I'm fine." He tried to erase the image he had in his mind of Krycek standing before him wearing nothing but a smile. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Krycek shot him a lecherous smile. "Oh? Got lucky last night, huh?"

Against his will, Mulder felt his face turn pink. "Krycek, watch it."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna fuck you right here in front of the good patrons of 'Lil Putt'."

The look on Krycek's face told Mulder he hadn't just thought that last statement.

"What did you say to me?" His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I----" He was cut off by Krycek's kiss.

"Don't be sorry, Fox," Krycek whispered against Mulder's lips. "I've wanted you since the first time I met you. What was the hold up?"

"I don't know." Mulder closed his eyes and gave in to the feelings he'd had for so long.

"You don't know? You said you were going to meet me in the parking garage fifteen minutes ago. What was the hold up?"

Mulder opened his eyes and saw a very angry Dana Scully standing in front of his desk.

"Scully!"

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was....playing golf." She stared at him. "In my mind....just going over my game."

Scully folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well, I hope you were doing well."

He smiled. "Yeah, I was."

"Are you ready to go?"

Mulder glanced down at his lap. "Um, can I meet you in about five minutes?"

======That's all Folks! (copyright WB)======  



End file.
